


Girl Crush

by Ukume94



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Desire, F/M, Feelings for Best Friend, Gifset, Heartache, Hidden Feelings, Jealousy, Sadness, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 08:25:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16472129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukume94/pseuds/Ukume94
Summary: Idea came from the song Girl Crush by Little Big Town.I hope you enjoy!





	Girl Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Idea came from the song Girl Crush by Little Big Town.  
> I hope you enjoy!

Penelope sits across from Derek's girlfriend, she still doesn't know how Derek convinced them that they needed to have a girls day out. He said something about two of his favorite women getting along is very important to him, of course she was happy to comply.

Garcia always wants to make Morgan happy, it's in her nature or maybe it's that damn Cupid bow that struck her years ago. She's been carrying this heavy heart for Morgan for so long she would do anything to see him happy, even if it was with another woman.

Derek and his girlfriend have been dating for over a year not too sure if it's serious. He does bring her up in conversations as much as he can, Garcia met her once during the Christmas party but today was the first time they've both actually hung out.

First time they've actually talked to one another.

So far it was a bit awkward.

She clears her throat before taking a look towards Penelope.

"So Derek tells me you're great with computer hacking." She says taking a drink of her lemon water.

"I'm one of the best." She smiles silently praying that the waiter would come by with their food.

She hates feeling trapped, hates not knowing who she's with. She knows she needs to find out more about her, even if she really didn't want to.

Taking a look at her form she notices her blue romper, manicured nails, beach tan, blue eyes and perfect skin.

Garcia stops herself knowing she couldn't get any clues from just the way she dresses or sits, she's not a profiler like Morgan and the others.

"So tell me a little about yourself." Garcia says placing her hands in her lap and ringing her cloth napkin.

"I'm originally from Arizona, I've lived her now for about three years." She begins her voice steady. "Grew up with a single father and two brothers. Derek always tells me that I've got more then just them to protect me now." She chuckles.

Ugh, she has perfect teeth, just like a movie star.

"What made you leave?" She asks trying not to focus on her teeth.

"A guy." She blushes as she shakes her head. "As you can tell we didn't last long after that."

"What happened?" Maybe she's trying too hard to figure her out.

She sighs before taking another drink of her water. "Work." She pauses. "Work became a main priority then our relationship."

"I'm sorry." Garcia says softly.

"I'm not. Once I moved on, I met Derek." She smiles widely. "He's like the greatest man I've ever met." She admits brushing the loose strand of her blonde hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, Derek is an amazing man." Penelope agrees. Not just amazing but has a body of a Greek God, Hercules has nothing on him.

"Of course, you've known him longer then I have." She smiles. "I'm happy Derek told us that we needed to get to know each other. I like you." She honestly admits.

Garcia smiles widely not believing the woman already likes her, she nods trying to keep her mind moving.

"I like you too." She replies.

The waiter walks up with the meal just in time, maybe liking his girlfriend would help the feelings for Derek subside.

Maybe.

* * *

 

After the dinner she heads back home, her hand running through her hair as she walks inside her apartment building.

She takes her make-up off and showers the long day away, finishing up she puts her pajamas on and climbs into bed.

She closes her eyes and sees Derek's girlfriend.

Quickly opening her eyes she tries to think of something else but finds herself thinking about her again.

Why?

Her heart begins to rush as her mind replays tonight's events not slowing down the fast beating in her chest.

She closes her eyes trying to calm herself, her mind going back to tonight.

She knows this feeling inside her, she's got it real bad which causes her to sit up in her bed and sigh loudly.

She wants everything Derek's girlfriend has, that beautiful smile and that midnight laugh she's probably giving him now.

She was wearing red lipstick which made her want to taste her lips, thinking about it now; they probably taste like him.

That bewitching perfume she was wearing fills her nose once again, if she could drowned herself in that smell she would walk around the BAU with her head held high.

The way her blonde hair flipped and fell right where she wanted; it killed her knowing her hair wasn't that amazing and never cooperates the way she wishes. Maybe she should grow hers out so it would be just as long.

She thinks about the way she moves her hands, so gently and calm. Her magic touch would be another addition she would need to improve herself, maybe then he'd want her just as much.

She knows tonight she isn't going to get any sleep, probably going to say goodbye to her peace just thinking about her climbing under his bedsheets.

Penelope leans back against the headboard and closes her eyes with the sad helpless admiration she realizes she's feeling.

Penelope Garcia has a girl crush.


End file.
